Prologue Part 1
by Astera
Summary: My first fic here. It's the year 2005, and things aren't what everyone expected. Giovanni is yet again attempting to make another powerful Pokemon, yet it's a Mew this time but Bill won't let him... What'll happen to the Mew and Bill? Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mewtwo (Phooey! --_-- ), the character Mew, (Double phooey!) the five Gods and Bill. Though, I do own the Pokemon Mewthree and Mewfour and Astera. I also own Missie, Saoto, the Sneasel/Nyuura named Nyuura Sarah and any other Mewtwo characters with names, or humans. Also, the actual characters with personality, etc. belong to me because I was the one that gave them their personality. So don't sue me! I don't have money..  
Note: Some things in this story are in Japanese. I am too lazy to translate them so you need to learn it! ^_^ This story also has violence! Bad words here and there..!  
  
Prologue   
Journal of Bill, the Pokemon Researcher and Scientist.   
November 1, 2005.  
The year is 2005. Five years ago is when everything collapsed and all those who are, or were, like me called it Doomsday. Perhaps it was for me, but for the Pokemon, I must agree that it truly was. I just don't know where to begin. Maybe I should start with the very beginning, where the trouble must of started…  
Six years ago, a year before everything collapsed, everyone in the world gathered in Johto to take part in the most important event, or festival, of the year. The Festival of the Five Gods had been held for hundreds of years to show respect to the five Gods Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, and Ho-oh, who had been rumored to have been 'born' when time itself first began. Everyone was clearly excited about it, and prepared their hardest for it.   
Yet, Giovanni didn't. He had other plans. Awful plans. His group, Team Rocket, was failing and he had been trying to capture the five Gods without any success. No one, not even I, was prepared for what would happen…  
The festival started out normally. All the people were having a good time, laughing and dancing and singing, not to mention eating. I was talking with old friends, holding the girl I had legal guardianship to who was named Missie, and danced with my new wife Sarah, when it happened. Giovanni emerged from the crowd and somehow made his way onto the stage. I cannot recall the exact words he said, but it went something like:  
"My fellow humans. Today we all celebrate for our five Gods, but I listen to what I have to say and listen good. If there really were Gods, why do they not show themselves to us? We worship them and throw this festival just for them! And they do not show! If there really were Gods, then they would appear now!"  
  
A hand clenched the pencil tightly, remembering that time… The candle flickered in the low lit room, and the shadows danced across the wall in a spiraling swirl of black. That hand reached up and swiped away the green locks of hair from the brow so the sweat could be removed.  
He sighed, then continued writing, hunched over the book as if it was treasured.  
  
They never did appear. I knew they wouldn't because Giovanni wanted to capture them. I stood on the hill, a tear trickling down my face as the humans went berserk and destroyed the festival. Beside me stood the first Mewtwo created by that evil man, along with other Mewtwo's and even Mewthree's. The scientists that created that Mewtwo actually knew there was others. Yet, they were rare on this planet, but not on the Mewtwo Home world.   
A hand was placed upon my shoulder, and I looked into the purple eyes of a female. She had this deep sadness and she said softly, not telepathically, but with real words, "They'll never believe again… The Gods knew what was going to happen and it was either them being captured and shown like freaks in a circus or disown the very creatures they had sworn to protect. It was not an easy choice, Bill, but they wanted their freedom, like the rest of us. We don't want to be slaves or killed in battle. We just want to live."  
That's probably were it all began. The year 2000 was the year when Team Rocket exploded. Rockets rule the world now. Team Rocket was such a small group at the time, no one took much notice to them. They were, of course, fools. Then… It happened over night, it seems. The Team exploded and turned into a deadly world wide virus. Now, everyone calls them Rockets. They're everywhere, and the humans aren't doing a thing to stop them. Not a thing…  
It was also the year humans started to get out of control and Pokemon realized the truth. Humans started trapping, no… Hunting them down like mad. They would capture them in such small Poke balls and forced them to fight. The fights… Pokemon powers had evolved so much they were deadly. Most fights ended up with death… The Gym Leaders and Elite Four realized the truth, too, and closed down their gyms. Pokemon started to run away and hide from the humans. Only a small, very small, handful they could trust.  
It's the hard times now. Humans do not care anymore about the world, but only what can keep them alive and give them more power and control over the world and universe. Trainers have become enslavers, and force Pokemon to be slaves and fight. Not even Pokecenters have the technology to heal these wounds, and most Pokemon die. I wish I could do more but it's hopeless…   
I should get to the main point of this short passage. I hope that one day Missie finds this and reads it. No one, not even my own wife or the small bubble gum haired girl who I have raised since she was five, knows this. But if you're reading this now Missie, or perhaps you, newest creation of Giovanni, that you will learn why I'm doing what I am.   
I know the future. I know that I will die in five years. Team Rocket will poison me and that will be the end of my existence. I also know in five days Giovanni will awaken his newest and most deadliest creation. He has failed at another attempt to make a Mewtwo that will evolve into a Mewfour obey him and it escaped. Now he is making another attempt, but instead of starting with a Mewtwo, he's starting with a Mew. A male, it's suppose to be. I am on the team, the head scientist.  
Giovanni believes that males are stronger than females. That is untrue, so that's why I spoiled his plans. It took a long time but the Mew is now female, and will evolve into a powerful Mewfour. The strongest in the universe, possibly. She was programmed to hate all humans but Rockets and destroy. Kill anything that moves. Destroy and kill. Well, I reprogrammed that. I cannot wait to see the look on that disgusting man's face. I'd like nothing but to see him dead…  
I have nothing more to write. I soon have to go back to work and check up on the little miracle. I have decided to give her a name. I, honestly, do not know what it means, but perhaps, just perhaps, it'll suit this little creature. Astera.  
-Bill, the Pokemon Researcher and Scientist.  
  
  
While I crawl into the unknown,  
Cover me.  
I'm going hunting for mysteries,  
Cover me.  
I'm going to prove the impossible really exists.  
This is really dangerous.  
Cover me.  
But worth all the effort.  
Cover me.  
I'm going to prove the impossible really exists.  
-Bjork (Post) "Cover Me". (June, 1995.)  
  
  
"Bill, you're a baka. That's all I have to say is that you're an idiot for trying to trick Giovanni like this," spat the scientist next to him named Jeremiah.  
The man ran his fingers gingerly through his untidy green hair. Jeremiah was with him in the project, but since the days have drawn closer and closer to the awakening, he was starting to have his doubts. Bill didn't mind, though. He knew this would happen. Did it worry him though? Not a bit.   
"I don't care. That bakayaroo doesn't deserve to live and it's unfair for this creature to live amongst the Rockets," he murmured, placing a hand on the glass. The warmth sent chills through his body and he took a deep breath, staring at the small figure that floated in the greenish blue liquid.   
With a sigh, Jeremiah rested his face into a hand. It was foolish. Risking his life for just a stupid Pokemon. It just never made sense to him what was so great about Pokemon sometimes. He was a loyal friend, if he wanted to be, and Bill was just getting a little too obsessed with this thing that didn't move.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walked up behind his friend and placed a comforting shoulder on the man.   
"You think I'm nuts, don't you?"  
Jeremy swallowed hard again, and managed to choke, "I-iie! I don't think you're crazy."  
"Hai, you think I am."  
"I must disagree with you, my friend. I just think you're crazy for trying so hard for a little creature. You're going to get yourself killed."  
Bill waved his hand and pulled away from the hand and said, "I don't care if I do. Let Giovanni do what he wishes, as long as he doesn't claim this Mew. I was too late for the last one!"  
"What makes you so certain you can succeed with this, Bill? Giovanni is not a dumb man. He is very smart, and very, very powerful. You are foolish. So foolish, Bill."  
"Perhaps then you'll leave. You may not care, but I do not think I will fail. Giovanni may have the power to destroy me, and practically rule the world. But I will not, and I repeat, I will not let him get to me. He may have the power, I repeat, but what he lacks is what I have, my dear friend."  
Jeremy grunted quietly and walked over to a nearby computer, acting as if something on it was interesting. Just more junk about the Mew. The file that was being brought up about the Mew.   
He sat down in the seat. Bill was writing it, keeping it hidden from the vile monster. It was simple. Nothing much, but what was typed was slightly interesting, to say at the least.  
With a quiet hmph, he lazily checked on the DNA structure and various other things, not wanting to have Giovanni have his head. Though, after the creature was awakened, his head would be rolling on the ground, the Persian slowly consuming his flesh if not the maggots…   
Chills ran down the Scientist's spine and he shook it away. That wasn't a way to die, he had kept thinking to himself ever since the gender was changed from male to female. Having that stupid cat Pokemon devouring his skin and muscles, then digesting it. It was a horrid thought, and he scolded himself for thinking such a thing.   
The older scientist watched his friend stare into the tube, the creature not moving at all. It seemed like years since the last creation got away, causing chaos as it went. The foolish female Scientists boosted the Mewtwo's hormones, hoping he'd have sex with each of them. Ha. Another ha. They bit more then they could chew, he always said. The lead female scientist became Persian food within seconds. Hope that Persian got a tasty snack. That was the joke for a while.  
What a big happy family we are, he thought almost bitterly, then tried to not laugh. I love you, you love me, let's all go and shoot the females up a tree. That took a lot for him to not start snickering uncontrollably.   
Oh boy, what a day it was. Actually, what a week it has been. Nonstop watch on the Mew, making sure it, no she, would live through the most critical moments. Yes sir, indeed this was going to be interesting in four days.  
"Bill! Jeremiah!" barked a voice from the doorway, causing the men to jump. Turning their heads, they saw a man outlined in black standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed in dangerous slits.   
"Yes Giovanni sir?" Bill asked as if he was programmed to do so. It came to no surprise that Giovanni had most Rockets trained like dogs to do his every command or be punished. Again, another laugh came into Jeremy's throat. Yet laughing in front of Giovanni would mean instant death. Not death wish on his list. Not today, any ways.  
"How is that Mew coming?" he sneered, walking closer. His Persian waved its tail back and forth, slightly annoyed with this new creature. It hissed in protest at the scientists, and Giovanni calmed it with a pat on the head. "It had better not turn on me, or it will be your heads."  
"I-it's just fine, Giovanni sir," Jeremy stammered. "I promise you nothing will go wrong."  
He peered into the tube, eyes still narrowed. Anger washed over him, and with a grunt, Giovanni stepped back.   
"If you lie-"  
"I assure you, Mr. Giovanni sir, that nothing will go wrong," Bill said casually. "The Mew will survive and will obey your every command."   
Yeah… Right… Bill mused in his mind.  
"Good. Carry on then."  
Jeremiah watched the leader of Team Rocket walk out, his Persian at his heels. When he was sure that vile creature had left, he spoke: "I'm not coming to work the day that thing is awakened."  
"Okay then, you coward."  
"I'm not a coward Bill. I just don't want my brains smeared all over the wall and being eaten by that cat."  
"I understand. I'll say you called in sick."  
"Let's hope he falls for it."  
"He should," Bill reassured, then smiled.  
  



End file.
